


Eternity Of

by henriettaholden



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-10
Updated: 2009-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriettaholden/pseuds/henriettaholden
Summary: Spike gets lost in a corridor of Wolfram and Hart where each door leads universes filled with different endless infinities.





	Eternity Of

Spike had found a corridor. He wasn't meant to find this corridor but he had. Spike had too much time on his hands. Angel wouldn't let sex interfere with his work hours. There was only so much annoying a vamp could do before he got bored and brought out the hula hoop. When the pink ring of plastic circling around his waist wouldn't stay circling, Spike began to search the ups and downs of Wolfram and Hart. 

It was on the eleventh floor. There was a sparkling in the corner of his eye. As soon as he turned around he found himself in the corridor.

It looked like any other old perpetual corridor. Like the one in The Matrix with all the doors. Spike thought the Matrix sequels were bollocks, though.

When he opened the first door on his right, Spike found himself looking into a world full of shrimp. The door was immediately closed. He had that nasty crustacean allergy when he was human. He didn't want to find out if it lasted through death. 

"Holy Mountain Dew!" The Valleys of the Boobs were behind door seven and because time was non-existent in the corridor, no one would ever be able to calculate the time Spike stood staring in at the world.

He wasn't so stupid as to think something bad wouldn't happen if he went through the doors. 

The Land of Never Ending Cookie Dough gave him the shivers.

"Fuck. Fuck fuck fuckity fuck."

It was a door, about thirty down from where he started. Something guided him to that exact door. He knew it was the one he was looking for. something strange within him made him wrench it open with such hope.

An Eternity of Angels. Spreading their soulfulness across the landscape. Billions of tonnes of hair gel. All in the one place. 

It was like Spike was suddenly possessed. His foot fell through the door without a thought. 

It was then he realised that every single Angel in his eye sight were a facet of Angel's personality. 

One was humping his leg. 

One was trying to defend him from the one trying to decapitate him.

His fantasies would never include an all Angel pile-on ever again. 

"Fuck off you wankers...Piss off todger...Get your grimy hands out of there poof...Fucking fucktards...Mahfhsk mmmgbah....mmmmaghmmm." Spike's face was pushed into the ground by the bulk of bodies. These Angels were definitely imitating life and packing on the extra pounds.

Spike would have made a remark about how they were drinking fattier blood here but his face was now completely embedded in the earth's soil. 

One thought went through his head as his ass was slapped, hard: The Cowboy would love this.

The fat arse sitting on his head was thrown off by another Angel and Spike was able to yell.

"GET OFF OR I'LL SPANK THE LOT OF YOUSE"

Before he could threaten another ridiculously gelled Sire, he found himself face down in the carpet of Angel's office.

"Where have you been?" Angel asked suspiciously as his nostrils picked the scent of desire seeping into the leather duster and old gardens of ghosts and weeds across the front of Spike's black jeans.

"Land of endless brooding. An eternity of Peaches."

"What?" The cute little scrunched up face of confusion Angel wore would normally make Spike go aww if he hadn't just seen it ten-fold.

"Never mind. I'm gonna go. I never want to see shrimp again."

"What?" Angel paused, looking at the flecks of soil that clung to the cloth that stuck to Spike's chest. "You're still dirty."

"Ta for that mate. Wouldn't have realised it myself."

"Did you want me to clean you up?" Angel asked hopefully. It was getting close to the end of the work day which meant play time. With naked Spike. In a bed. 

The scowl directed his way was answer enough but Spike continued to slam the doors on his way barging out. 

Angel tried out the cute little face on the empty room. 

"What'd I do now?"

Fin


End file.
